1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to walking two pets simultaneously without tangling; making walking pets pleasurable.
2. Prior Arts Descriptions
There are many pet owners that enjoy walking two pets at one time but find themselves getting consistently tangled up, tripped, leash burned, and pulled in two different directions. This least solves those problems by making walks with a pets a pleasure. There are a wide variety of inventions that have been created for walking two or more dogs simultaneously. Such as Goodger, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,668, although the use of swiveling action is a concept that helps prevent entanglement. This I believe couldn't completely prevent entanglement. Because the multiple leads are made of flexible material witch in some cases could possibly become entangled. With my design its believed that the hollow rods over the two pet leads will prevent the lead materials from becoming entangling. The pet leash for two is designed to walk two pets at the same time without tangling it can be used in multiple ways. The leash can be removed so handler can add a different length lead. Unlike Maglich, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,168, where as long as the length of leash is set with one length and not versatile. The present pet leash for two it is a tangle free leash, made with nylon strapping, three swivel snaps, and two hollow rods. These rods prevent tangling. The present pet leash for two is designed for walking two pets such as dogs at one time without the possibility of tangling the dogs or the strapping. The pet leash for two is made of nylon strapping, three swivel snaps, a removable leash, and two hollow rods. These hollow rods prevent tangling unlike the flexible leads in reference to Sporn, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,539, Crowe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,972, and Mireles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,428.